Cet autre Monde
by Nessa Matumaini
Summary: Au programme : Hermione Granger reine des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy cerveau du trio de Gryffondor, un bal, un défi, un peu d'alcool et du lemon peut-être ! Rating M, pas juste pour décorer.
1. A l'opposé

Me revoilà avec une fic.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Je ne prends pas grands choses en compte. Je refais juste l'histoire selon mes envies.

Bonne lecture.

Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**A l'opposé.**

**Point de Vue d'Hermione**

**« -**J'ai envie de toi, me chuchota Blaise en s'affalant sur moi totalement dans les vapes.

**-**Blaise, tu pues l'alcool ! Rigolais-je en le repoussant

**-**Eh oui !**»** Plastronna-t-il tout sourire en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa cavalière, une fille de plus à son tableau de chasse.

C'était le bal de fin d'année, non, pas celui de fin d'année scolaire, celui qui est avant les vacances de noël.

Toute l'école était réunie dans la grande salle. Grande salle magnifiquement décorée par… Moi ! Moi la préfète en chef ! Ouais, ouais l'autre rat m'a donné un coup de main… Drago fayot-je-sais-tout-roi-des-puceaux-de-Gryffondor Malefoy, oui c'est bien lui l'autre préfet en chef, malheureusement.

J'avais installé un grand canapé d'angle dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle, avec une table basse au centre, pour moi et mes… Amis ? Non, je les qualifierais plus de moutons.

Étant la reine des Serpentards, j'occupais la place de choix, celle qui est dans l'angle, pour être vue de tous et au centre de tout. À ma gauche Blaise, accompagné de son jouet pour la soirée, pardon, sa cavalière, Crabble et la moitié de notre équipe de Quidditch. Et à ma droite ma plus grande fan, Pansy, se tortillant et réarrangeant une énième fois son affreuse robe mauve qui la boudinait de manière terrifiante.

Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant, le thème de la soirée était « ensorcelle-moi » (dans le « bon » sens du terme) et pas « fais moi peur ». Mais comme à son habitude, la pauvre essayait de me ressembler… Bien souvent copiée mais jamais égalée !

À côté de l'immonde Pansy mauve, se trouvaient Goyle et l'autre moitié de l'équipe.

Le bal avait commencé depuis une demi-heure, la musique était à fond, la piste qui trônait fièrement au centre de la salle était pleine à craquer et l'alcool, du moins pour nous, coulait à flot. D'ailleurs quelques-uns d'entre nous étaient déjà dans les vapes, n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

**« -**Oh là… Visez un peu qui arrivent… Potter et sa jolie cavalière Weasley sont dans la place ! Lança Pansy, suivie de quelques rires, alors que je remplissais une fois de plus mon verre d'alcool.

**-**T'es malade Pansy, Weasley, joli ? Lui demandais-je

**-**C'est de l'éromnie ma chère… Me répondit-elle fièrement.

**-**On dit ironie patate.

**-**Ouah… Hermione Granger belle et intelligente** »** s'ébahit un des joueurs de Quidditch en m'adressant un regard lourd de sous entendu, que je connais par cœur.

Je lui répondis par un de mon fabuleux clin d'œil coquin. Ils se battent pour en avoir un de ceux-là !

**« -**Eh, Hermione, regarde-moi ça, c'est Malefoy ! Me dit Pansy en saisissant mon bras, vidant au passage mon verre sur ma si jolie robe de flanelle noire !

**-**Ah ! Fais gaffe, bordel ! M'énervais-je contre cette stupide balourde quand je sentis le froid liquide glisser sur ma cuisse à travers la fente de ma robe.

**-**Mmh… Si tu veux, on peut rentrer dans tes quartiers et je t'aiderais à te débarrasser de tout ça… » Me souffla Blaise à l'oreille.

Il continuait d'énumérer les milles et une choses cochonne qu'il rêvait de me faire, sur un bureau, je crois, mais je ne l'écoutais plus.

J'avais relevé les yeux et j'étais comme hypnotisé par… Malefoy ! Comment peut-on être obnubilé par quelqu'un d'aussi commun et insignifiant que ce rat ? Aucune idée . Mais c'est ce qu'il m'arrivait…

Automatiquement je remarquais de nombreux petits détails chez lui…

Il n'avait pas vidé trois pots de gel sur ses cheveux, contrairement à son habitude. (Apparemment Potter l'avait fait à sa place, vue comment sa touffe était plaquée sur son crâne) Malefoy avait donc les cheveux ébouriffés, ses mèches pointant dans tous les sens lui donnaient des airs de méchant garçon.

Depuis quand ce rat avait les yeux gris ?

Et il marchait différemment, non ? Avec un truc en plus, de l'assurance peut-être…

Je l'avais déjà vu en boxer (N'allait pas croire que c'était volontaire ! Il fallait s'y attendre puisque nous partagions la même salle de bains et que vraisemblablement ce débile ne savait pas verrouiller une porte) Bon c'est vrai, je m'étais bien rincé l'œil, surtout sur ses fesses (bien ronde et ferme, comme je les aime !) Et pourtant, il ne m'avais jamais paru aussi désirable que maintenant. Alors qu'il était simplement habillé d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussés jusqu'aux coudes, une cravate or et rouge et un pantalon noir… Soudain, la prédatrice du sexe qui est en moi ne voulait qu'une chose, le revoir en boxer !

Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Est-ce que je suis réellement entrain de me mordiller la lèvre en jouant avec une de mes mèches le tout en pensant à Malefoy ? Malefoy ?! Pulsion sexuelle inutile !

**« -**Blaise ! M'écriais-je paniquée en attrapant son genoux.

**-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ?** »**

_« Écoute, je suis en train de fantasmer sur ce crétin de Malefoy, alors si tu pouvais me changer les idées, ça m'aiderait. »_ Aurai été la meilleure explication, mais ma réputation allait sérieusement en prendre un coup.

**« -**Roule-moi une pelle, tout de suite ! ordonnais-je après réflexion.

**-**À vos ordres.** »**

Aussitôt il se précipita sur mes lèvres.

Entre lui et moi il n'y avait pas d'amour. Nous étions sortis ensemble, il y a longtemps, ça avait été affreux. Après cette tentative désastreuse, nous avions conclu d'être meilleurs amis ou partenaires sexuel, selon les envies de chacun. C'était du charnel à l'état pur, du sexe, du plaisir, nous ne faisions jamais l'amour, nous baisions, rien d'autre. Ce pacte que nous avions passé nous arrangeait tous les deux, Blaise et moi étions les meilleurs coups de toute l'école, « la meilleure qualité » comme il aimait nous appeler, et prendre son pied avec lui n'était jamais désagréable… Et puis lui seul savait me faire grimper aux rideaux aussi vite !

Sa langue caressant la mienne, ses lèvres se pressant sur les miennes, son haleine alcoolisée, une de ses mains qui glissait le long de ma cuisse à travers la fente de ma robe, pendant que l'autre, posé sur mes reins, m'approchait de lui… Il n'y a pas à dire, il sait vraiment comment y faire avec moi.

**« -**Blaise… Pleurnicha sa cavalière

**-**Eh, allez faire ça dans une chambre !** »** Protesta Pansy

Une vingtaine de seconde plus tard, il s'écarta, un grand sourire plaqué sur la figure.

**« -**On termine ça quand tu veux, chérie.

**-**Et si tu bouclais la bouche de ta pleurnicheuse pour voir.**»** Sifflais-je en me redressant, avant d'arranger ma tenu et mes cheveux.

Immédiatement Blaise fit taire sa chialeuse d'un baiser, elle ne trouva rien à redire, un vulgaire jouet entre ses mains je vous dis.

**« -**Hermione ?

**-**Quoi encore, Pansy…

**-**Tu t'est tapé tous les mecs de notre promotion, non ?** »** Me demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

Au même moment, tous les regards des environs se braquèrent sur moi.

**« -**Non, il m'en reste encore, je ne le fais pas avec n'importe qui.

**-**Mouais… Pouffa l'idiote, et qui sont ces malchanceux ?** »**

Tout le monde était pendus à mes lèvres, friand d'info sur moi et ma vie sexuelle, bande de mouche !

**« -**Les mecs de Pouffsoufle ne me branche pas spécialement. Des types de Serdaigle, quelques-uns de Serpentards et des crétins de lion… Pourquoi ?

**-**Gryffondor, hein ? Qui exactement ?

**-**La bande d'abrutis là-bas répondis-je en désignant un groupe du menton, et … Mmh… Et Weasley et Malefoy et… Ceux-là, désignais-je du doigt, et…

**-**Et Potter ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es tapé Potter !

**-**Alors je ne te le dirais pas.

**-**Beurk Hermione… Lança Blaise écœuré.

**- **Eh ne fais pas cette tête toi ! C'est toi qui m'a lancé ce stupide défi !

**-**Ouais mais… Pouah ! Je vais même plus pouvoir te toucher maintenant… Non je raconte n'importe quoi là.

**-**Bon, Blaise écrase ! Et l'on peut savoir pourquoi tu me fait cet interrogatoire Pansy ?

**-**Non non… Je me demandais juste… Oh et puis non, laisses tomber, c'est pas très important.

**-**Ah non Parkinson ! Te fait pas désirer et accouches !

**-**Bon ok, je me demandais juste… Pourquoi t'avais jamais rien fait avec Malefoy…

**-**Oh non ! C'est trop dégueulasse, gémit Blaise à deux doigts de vomir.

**-**Mais c'est vrai,en plus tu l'a fait avec Potter alors pourquoi pas avec Malefoy ? à moins que… À moins qu'il te soit impossible à avoir. Finit-elle après avoir vidé son verre, ce qui créa une pause totalement ridicule, qui se voulait théâtrale.

**-**Tu me fait quoi là Parkinson, tu t'expliques ?

**-**Oh je dis simplement que peut-être tu n'arriveras pas à mettre Malefoy dans ton lit… Et je comprends parfaitement tu sais, à un moment on est juste plus à la hauteur de sa réputation…

**-**Quoi ?! M'écriais-je, - _je rêve ou cette idiote doute de mon sex-appeal devant la moitié de notre maison !-_ Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Parkinson ! Je suis toujours à la hauteur de ma réputation ! Et Malefoy est comme les autres, je me l'faits quand je veux ! Aboyais-je énervée.

**-**Ah bon… J'aimerais bien voir ça… Je pari que tu y arriveras pas, pas avec lui…

**-**Moi aussi je parie ! Je parie qu'Hermione baise avec Malefoy dans maximum un mois !** »** Intervint Blaise en me donnant une légère bourrade à l'épaule.

Je le regardais totalement incrédule. Il avait l'air fier de lui l'idiot !

**« -**Bein quoi ? Je m'amuse comme je peux… Reprit-il déçu comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait refusé une sucrerie.

**-**Alors Hermione Granger « l'irrésistible » se défile ? Fit Pansy, en me défiant du regard.

**-**Et pourquoi ce rat en particulier ?

**-**Bien… Si tu arrives à te taper l'inaccessible roi des puceaux, ce sera LA preuve que tu peux le faire où tu veux, quand tu veux et surtout avec qui tu veux… Mais si tu n'y arrives pas… C'est pas très grave… On à tous nos moments de faiblesse Hermy…

**-**Faiblesse mon cul Parkinson ! Je parie que je dépucelle Malefoy en moins de deux jours !

**-**Oh mais j'ai hâte de voir ça ma chère…

**-**Alors ouvre grands les yeux et prends des notes, petite.

**-**Hermione la chasseuse est de retour !** »** Lança Blaise alors que je me levais direction ma proie : Malefoy.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de parier que j'allais baiser avec mon pire ennemi. Oui Malefoy était baisable, et ça me tue de vous le dire mais je le trouve même plutôt bien foutu (Allez répéter que je l'ai dit et c'est vous que je tue !) mais c'était Malefoy quand même ! Malheureusement pour moi il le fallait, tout le monde nous avaient écouté et ma réputation était en jeu merde !

Et puis en cherchant bien, je trouverais sûrement un de mes masques en strass et plume pour lui si besoin… Masque ? Un fantasme de Blaise, compliqué à expliquer.

Je marchais gracieusement faisant légèrement rebondir les boucles qui s'échappaient de mon chignon, roulant des hanches comme moi seule sais le faire et décochant quelques sourire charmeur à ceux qui m'observait (ou plutôt m'admirait)

Enfin, après avoir traversé la salle, j'arrivais à proximité de la table ronde où était installé les trois Gryffondor…

_Malefoy roi des puceaux, prépare-toi à perdre ton titre._


	2. Décollage Immédiat

**Un Grand Merci **aux revieweuses !

Voici le deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Les personnages sont à JKR, quoique vu ce que je leurs faits ils ont en plus l'air.

* * *

**Décollage Immédiat...**

**Point de vue de Drago**

**«- **Eh regardez qui arrive…** »** Me coupa Ron alors que j'étais en train de raconter à Harry comment l'après-midi que j'avais passé à décorer la salle avec Granger (rectification, je décorais, elle ne faisait rien d'autre que critiquer et parfaire le coin des serpents) avait été infernale.

Je relevais les yeux… Quand on parle du loup.

Elle se dirigeait vers nous, habillée ou plutôt moulée d'une longue robe vert émeraude scandaleusement fendue très haut sur le côté de la cuisse. Un accessoire de plus pour donner des complexes à toutes les filles, Hermione Granger ou la fanfaronnade incarnée.

**« -**Elle ressemble à un saucisson mal ficelé dans ce truc trop moulant ! Pouffa Ron

**-**Tu n'as pas un regard très objectif Ron, contredit Harry.

**-**Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Harry ?! Ces derniers temps t'es bizarre, tu … Tu défends Granger ! T'as perdu la boule mon vieux !

**-**Taisez-vous, elle approche !** »** Sifflais-je

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle posait une main triomphante sur notre table, puis après nous avoir tous les trois détaillé, elle se décida enfin à parlé.

**« -**Salut Harry… Susurra-t-elle langoureusement alors qu'il… quoi… rougissait ?!

**-**Oh Merlin, je sens que je vais vomir, gémit Ron tout bas.

**-**Tu veux quoi Granger !? Demandais-je agacé.

**-**Eh du calme Malefoy… Je… Viens t'inviter à danser ! Répondit-elle souriante après une seconde de réflexion.

**-**Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu… Danser, c'est ça ? Avec… Toi ? Tu es malade ?

**-**Je te rappelle que nous devions ouvrir le bal ensemble, préfet en chef, mais tu n'es pas venu, donc tu me dois toujours une danse…

**-**Jamais Granger ! Plutôt crevé !

**-**Ah vraiment ? Mais enfin Malefoy, tu sais très bien combien Dumbledore tient à ce que nous nous nous entendions bien...

**-**Et alors ?!

**-**Et… Il serait dommage qu'il apprenne que tu fais preuve de mauvaise foi…** »** Finit-elle faussement désolée.

Sale serpent, elle me tenait ! La dernière fois que nous nous étions disputés (nous avions dû remeubler entièrement notre salle commune à nos frais, parce qu'on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là) Dumbledore nous avait prévenu : « Jeunes gens, au prochain conflit, aussi minime soit-il, vous serez tous les deux congédiés de vos fonctions de préfet en chef »

Pas question qu'elle aille rapporter à Dumbledore et que je perde mon poste.

**« -**Espèce d'emmerdeuse ! Maugréais-je en me levant de table.

**-**En piste ! Annonça-t-elle victorieuse**. **À plus Potter !** »**

**« -**Allez approche Malefoy, je vais pas te bouffer ! Me dit-elle une fois sur la piste.

**-**Tu veux quoi exactement Granger ?!

**-**J'ai été claire non ? Danser…

**-**Pourquoi avec moi ?

**-**Est-ce que… Est-ce que le roi des puceaux aurait peur de danser avec… Moi ?

**-**Je ne suis pas le roi des puceaux Granger, alors arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, compris ?

**-**Si tu le dit… Bon tu approches ou j'appelle Dumbledore ? Parce que au cas où tu ne saurais pas, danser implique un contact entre les danseurs…

**-**Je n'ai pas peur de toi Granger** »** sifflais-je avant de finalement m'avancer vers elle et de poser une main dans son dos.

Elle posa ses fins doigts glacés sur mon épaule et sa main droite se glissa dans la paume de ma main gauche, qui à côté de la sienne était énorme. Elle sentait l'alcool et le tabac mélangé à l'odeur sucrée d'une barbe a papa et celle des fruits exotiques. Le tout pouvait paraître écœurant, mais étrangement c'était très plaisant, envoûtant même…

**« -**Malefoy, baisses ta main**,** m'ordonna-t-elle soudain alors que son parfum commençait à me donner le tournis.

**-**Quoi ? Bafouillais-je

_Merdeuh ! Mais ressaisis-toi !_

**-**Mets ta main au niveau de mes reins !

**-**Non, ça va pas !

**-**Malefoy arrêtes de faire ta chochotte et fais ce que je te dis, tu veux !

**-**Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

**-**Et tu dis ne pas être le roi de prude-land… Tu le fais d'abord parce que si tu continues tu risques de me démettre l'épaule, ce qui t'attirerais beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'ennuis ! Ensuite parce que tu as l'air ridicule comme ça donc j'ai l'air ridicule et j'ai horreur de ça ! Et enfin parce qu'on n'a jamais vu personne danser comme ça…

**-**Oh** »**, fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire, oui totalement ridicule, je sais…

Je fis comme elle m'avait dit et nous esquissâmes quelques pas de danse.

Nous dansâmes silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle m'observait alors que je fixais mon regard dans le vide, pas franchement désireux d'affronter ses yeux. Elle faisait une tête de moins que moi et pourtant je me sentais un peu comme un chaton qui essaye de se prendre pour un tigre. C'était la première fois en sept ans qu'elle m'intimidait…

**« -**Tu as peur Malefoy, j'ai raison ?

**-**Pas du tout Granger ! Grognais-je sur la défensive.

**-**Si tu le dis…

**-**Il y a quoi exactement entre toi et Harry ? Demandais-je en apercevant Ron interroger Harry à notre table.

**-**Alors il ne vous a rien dit ? s'amusa-t-elle

**-**Quelle perspicacité Granger, tu m'impressionnes, t'as deviné toute seule ?

**-**Comment te le dire sans blesser tes oreilles de puceau… Ah ! Harry est devenu un homme grâce à moi ! Rigola-t-elle visiblement fière d'elle.

**-**Quoi ?! Co…Comment ?! m'exclamais-je, envahis par le sentiment de trahison.

**-**Tu veux les détails en plus ? Je ne pensais pas ça de toi… Mais, si tu y tiens. C'étais il y a deux mois, je crois, on été tous pétés, un samedi comme les autres chez les Serpentards. Zabini m'a défié de baiser avec le premier mec que je croiserai. Il été tard, je suis allé faire un tour et j'ai atterri, je ne sais pas exactement comment, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch de Gryffondor et je l'ai croisé… La minute suivante on prenait une douche ensemble…

**-**Non, fermes-la ! C'est vraiment trop… Dégueulasse !

**-**Oh pardonnez mon langage Monsieur puceau un jour, puceau toujours.

**-**Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Granger !

**-**Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, serais-tu gay, Malefoy ?

**-**Quoi ?Je fus totalement surpris par sa question.

**-**Tu peux me le dire, j'ai rien contre et puis, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses…

**-**C'est quoi ces conneries ? Non, je ne suis pas gay !

**-**Franchement, il n'y a aucun souci…

**-**La ferme Granger ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Hurlais-je.

**-**C'est bon, tout le monde est au courant maintenant.** »**

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que tous les couples des alentours avaient arrêté de danser pour nous dévisager.

**« -**Content d'avoir attiré l'attention Malefoy ?

**-**Fous-moi la paix ! Vociférais-je en m'écartant.

**-**Eh, tu vas où ? On n'a pas fini notre danse !

**-**Va te faire voir avec ta danse Granger ! Rugissais-je en marchant rapidement pour sortir de la piste.

**-**Eh ! On doit se voir plus tard !

**-**Rien à foutre, marmonnais-je.

**- **Eh oh, Malefoy ! M'appela-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur presque en courant, tu m'as entendu ? On doit se voir à 22 heures.

**-**De quoi tu parles Granger ?** »** demandais-je en m'arrêtant net, surpris par sa phrase que je venais de comprendre.

Elle fit quelques pas puis, réalisant que je m'étais arrêté, elle fit demi-tour et me rejoignit.

**« -**Si tu étais venu à l'ouverture du bal, tu saurais, me dit-elle d'un air supérieur, voilà McGogogaleuse…

**-**McGonagalle ! La corrigeais-je agacé par ce stupide surnom.

**-**Ouais c'est la même chose, ce machin millénaire veut qu'on aille faire une ronde toutes les deux heures, la première est à 22 heures préfet en chef !

**-**Je devais être un sacré connard dans une autre vie pour mériter ça, maugréais-je en rentrant à ma table.

**-**À dans une heure Malefoy !** »** Lança cette débile de Granger dans mon dos.

Je m'assis lourdement sur ma chaise entre mes deux amis. Apparemment ces deux-là s'étaient encore engueulés, comme c'est original… Je décidais de ne pas m'en mêler et d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains.

**« -**Bah vas-y Harry, ça crève les yeux que tu veux lui demander des infos sur cette garce de Granger !

**-**Arrêtes Ron, tu m'énerves !

**-**Vous allez quand même pas vous engueulé pour Granger !** »**

Il ne manquait plus que ça, que je joue l'arbitre dans la dispute de mes meilleurs amis.

**« -**C'est Harry qui a commencé !

**-**Pas vrai ! C'est lui !

**-**Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? On dirait des gosses, vous avez plus cinq ans bandes d'idiots !

**-**Eh qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ?! lança Ron à un élève de première année de Serpentard qui nous observait.

**-**Vous… Hermione Granger m'a demandé de vous remettre ça, répondit-il en déposant une bouteille rempli d'un liquide transparent au centre de notre table.

**-**Quoi ?! Aboya le rouquin.

**-**C'est de la vodka, expliqua le petit Serpentard en voyant l'air perplexe qu'avait Harry.

**-**Pour nous ? s'étonna ce dernier.

**-**Non, en faites elle m'a dit de la donner à « trois gays de Griffondor assis autour d'une table »… Voilà ! S'amusa-t-il avant de disparaître rapidement.

**-**Je vais la tuer ! Rugit Ron rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles, en se levant et frappant du poing la table.

**-**Elle nous offre à boire et voilà comment tu réagis ? s'énerva Harry en se levant à son tour.

**-**Bon j'en ai ras-le-bol alors tous les deux, vous vous asseyez tout de suite, sinon je jure de consacrer le reste de la soirée à trouver le meilleur moyen de pourrir le restant de chacun de vos jours et n'oubliez pas que je suis préfet en chef ! Et croyez-moi, Rogue à côté de moi, c'est de la rigolade !** »**

Après s'être défié du regard, juste pour la forme, ces deux idiots finirent par s'asseoir en grommelant, bonjour l'ambiance !

Je saisis la bouteille sans trop réfléchir. Je l'ouvris rapidement et pris une grande gorgée que je failli recraché immédiatement. C'était de l'alcool à 95% ou quoi ? On pouvait réveiller un mort, non, tout un cimetière avec cette cochonnerie !

**« -**Eh, Drago, ça va ? Me demanda Harry alors que je frôlais la mort par étouffement.

**-**Ouais… C'est fort ! Articulais-je enfin, pris d'une quinte de toux.

**-**Passe-moi ça !** »** Fit Ron en m'arrachant la bouteille des mains.

À mon grand étonnement, Ron but deux grandes gorgées sans difficulté alors que j'avais toujours la gorge en feu.

Nous continuâmes à boire, bientôt rejoint par Harry.

Quelle étrange sensation… Il m'était arrivé de boire avant mais jamais autant.

Ma main portait la bouteille à mes lèvres automatiquement et j'avalais le liquide presque inconsciemment. C'était comme un réflexe, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir, d'une simplicité parfaite.

Et puis, après je ne sais pas combien de temps, je me sentais comme dans un rêve. Mon corps était là, oui, c'était bien mes pieds que j'étais entrain d'observer, et bien mes vêtements que je touchais, mais bizarrement ce n'étais plus réellement moi. J'avais l'impression d'être invincible. Je n'avais plus de règles à suivre et plus d'obligations à remplir… J'étais libre et joyeux !

Cette pensée me fit éclater de rire. Harry brailla quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible à Ron et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire aussi.

**Point de vue d'Hermione**

**« -**T'as un plan ?** »** Me demanda Blaise en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Je m'approchais de lui et me calais contre son torse.

**« -**Rien de précis. Je lui ai dit que McGo voulait qu'on aille faire des rondes à partir de 22 heures.

**-**Et, c'est vrai ?

**-**Non mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour être seule avec lui… Soupirais-je.

**-**Et tu vas vraiment… C'est Malefoy quand même**,** dit-il dégoûté.

**-**C'est le pari !

**-**C'est affreux…

**-**Ouais j'étais au courant, merci, lâchais-je en grinçant des dents.

**-**T'aura qu'a imaginer que c'est moi, rigola-t-il en caressant mon bras**, **tu leur a donner l'alcool le plus fort ?

**-**Bah oui, c'est Malefoy ! Il ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement que vous. En plus je veux régler cette affaire le plus rapidement.

**-**Hermione t'as mis quoi exactement dans cette bouteille ? Intervint Pansy.

**-**Moi ? Rien, pour qui me prends-tu ? Répondis-je avec un sourire innocent.

**-**J'espère, sinon le pari ne tient plus !

**-**Eh Hermione il est 22 heures moins cinq** »** m'informa Goyle.

Aussitôt nous nous tournâmes tous vers ce dernier, tous totalement surpris.

**« -**Goyle… Tu… Tu sais lire l'heure ?! bafouillais-je sous le poids du choc.

**-**Naan, c'est lui qui me l'a dit ! Protesta-t-il en accusant son voisin du doigt.

**-**Ah… Soufflais-je presque soulagée.

**-**Ouf ! J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il avait un cerveau tout d'un coup ! conclut Blaise ce qui fit glousser sa cavalière… Tient, depuis combien de temps avait-il changé de partenaire ?

**-**Tu vas où Hermione ? Me demanda Pansy pendant que je me levais avec grâce.

**-**Te montrer pourquoi on m'appelle Hermione Granger l'irrésistible** »** lançais-je fièrement.

Puis, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je me dirigeais vers les trois Griffondor.

Je m'appuyais à leur table et ce que je vis fit apparaître un sourire machiavélique de victoire sur mes lèvres.

La bouteille était vide, ou presque, il n'en restait qu'un fond.

Potter était pitoyablement affalé sur la table, la bouche grande ouverte et endormi dans ce qui semblait être sa bave… Quel spectacle désolant.

Weasley était debout sur sa chaise, il imitait un rat ou un serpent constipé pris de convulsion, je crois… À moins qu'il était entrain de danser, aucune idée…

Et Malefoy était quant à lui plié de rire sur sa chaise, ah non, autant pour moi, il est en ce moment même entrain de rouler de rire par terre.

On dit que l'alcool détruit le cerveau, je vous laisse imaginer les effets que ça a quand il n'y a même pas de cerveau…

**« -**Malefoy ! On doit faire une ronde, tu te souviens ?

**-**Eh ! Granger ! Hurla le recordman du niveau le plus élevé d'imbécillité… _Comment ? Oui, Weasley si vous voulez…_

**-**Malefoy…** »** Appelais-je encore.

Il se remit sur pied, -plus lentement, tu meurs,- et me fit enfin face.

**« -**La ronde, préfet en chef…** »** Continuais-je de ma voix envoûtante en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il acquiesça après deux longues minutes de réflexion.

Enfin je lui emboîtais le pas vers la sortie.

**« -L'irrésistible…»** Chuchotais-je encore à l'oreille de Pansy quand nous passâmes derrière elle.

* * *

Alors, on la fait cette ronde ?

Donnez moi votre avis,

Bisou, a plus !


	3. Irrésistible

Alors, me revoilà avec la fin de cette petite fic',

j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

**&Merci encore pour les reviews :)**

* * *

-« Alors, on va où ? » Hurla Malefoy, une fois que nous étions dans le couloir.

Sa voix résonna et il y eu un écho, ce qui eu le don de le faire rire pendant dix longues minutes. Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais donner à boire à un Griffondor. Plus jamais.

Je lui attrapais le bras et l'entraînais dans les escaliers.

-« Bonne idée ! Je te suis ! » Annonça-t-il triomphant, se concentrant pour ne pas tomber.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, l'alcool, ainsi qu'un petit sort sur cette bouteille, avait fait de cette tête à claque un docile petit jouet. Après avoir remonté quelques escaliers, nous étions enfin arrivés devant notre tableau. Une vielle dame habillée de vert, tenant dans le creux de sa main un serpent à sonnette, assise près d'un vieil homme barbu posant sa main sur un épais lion à la crinière flottant au vent. Aussitôt que la dame me vit, le tableau bascula.

-« Je connais cette pièce… Murmura Malefoy en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Oui. Je sais… c'est notre salle commune s'écria-t-il après une minute de réflexion passée à examiner les lieux. J'ai raison ! Se réjouit-il.

-Sortez le champagne, il a un cerveau ! Soufflais-je.

- Tu disais quoi ? Attends… Si on est là, ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas dans les couloirs pour faire notre ronde… S'étonna le blondinet. Eh, on fait quoi ici Granger ? Balbutia-t-il avant de s'effondrer devant la cheminée les yeux écarquillé vers le feu. Un feu… » Soupira-t-il.

Je le laissais devant ce qu'il considérait comme un miracle et me rendis à ma chambre, je fermais à clé derrière moi. Je m'assis sur mon gigantesque lit à baldaquins, puis m'y allongea complètement.

Pansy, Pansy… Tu va perdre. Mais quand même, Malefoy. Bon, j'avoue, il n'est pas trop mal physiquement, mais quand même, tombé si bas... Peut-être que je devrais faire marche arrière… Non, Pansy croit qu'elle sera la prochaine reine des Serpentards, cette petite sotte fait tout pour défier mon autorité, il lui arrive même de se prendre pour moi. Elle me défie constamment, ce soir, c'est le défi de trop. En plus elle a osé me défié en public, il faut que je l'arrête, ou elle y prendra goût. On ne joue pas avec le feu, et à plus forte raison lorsque le feu s'appelle Hermione Granger. Il me faut un plan. Étape numéro une, juste pour la remettre à sa place, c'est-à-dire au rang des suivantes, je gagne ce pari. Étape numéro deux, je lance Blaise aux pieds de cette ignorante. Faire croire à cette chose ridicule qu'elle attire les garçons comme Blaise, lui fera tourner la tête, le prince charmant sur un plateau d'argent. Jouer avec les sentiments, rien de mieux pour torturer la simple et innocente fille qu'elle est. Elle est si naïve, qu'elle en tombera amoureuse. Pff… l'amour. Etape suivante, me retirer. Lui faire croire qu'elle mène la danse, juste le temps qu'elle prenne goût à ce que j'ai. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle aura bien admiré la vue qu'il y a depuis mon trône, la faire chuter.

Que j'aime cette odeur, celle de mon règne. N'est pas Hermione Granger qui veut.

-« Granger ! T'es là ? Ouvres… Enfin, non, n'ouvres pas, mais sors. Euh, si, ouvres pour sortir. Je. Je sais plus. » Brailla Malefoy en tambourinant à ma porte.

« L'irrésistible » me répétais-je en me levant de mon lit. J'attrapais deux autres bouteilles d'alcool de dessous mon lit et sortis de ma chambre. Je trouvais alors le roi des puceaux allongé de tout son long sur l'épais canapé en cuir marron de la salle commune. Il admirait sa main, qu'il faisait pivoter de droite à gauche lentement. Je m'approchais de lui.

-« Tu fais quoi exactement Malefoy ? Demandais-je.

- Granger, on est dans le vrai monde là ? C'est ma main ça ? Interrogea-t-il en me montrant sa main.

- Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

- C'est un rêve… J'ai soif, on redescend ? Questionna-t-il en se redressant.

- Pourquoi redescendre ? J'ai à boire. »

Je lui donnai l'une des deux bouteilles, celle de vodka et ouvrit la bouteille de whisky. Il but d'un trait presque le quart de la bouteille et je fis de même. Etonnant qu'il boive aussi facilement.

-« On est venu faire… quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se rallongeant.

- J'avais envie de me changer.

- Pourquoi ? Tu... Euh… De quoi on parlait déjà ? Réussi-t-il enfin à articuler, se perdant tout seul dans ses propres paroles.

- Lève-toi, j'ai besoin que tu défasses le nœud de ma robe. » Lui répondis-je.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher, se levant d'un bond. Il posa une main sur mon épaule pendant que l'autre s'affairait à retirer le dit nœud. Au bout de cinq minutes il posa son front dans ma nuque et souffla :

« Désolé je vois pas le nœud » puis éclata de rire.

« L'irrésistible » Me soufflais une petite et insupportable voix proche de celle de Pansy. _Cette infâme chose arrive même à s'incruster dans mes pensées_.

Je posai la paume chaude de ma main sur ses doigts glacés et susurrai « Prends ton temps ». Il tira doucement sur le fil du nœud en prenant soin de se rapprocher de moi en le faisant.

-« Granger… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est pas bien... Non… Je… Et toi… On devrait pas. » Bafouilla-t-il pas franchement convaincu.

Je me retournais et lui fit face alors que ma robe tombait le long de mes courbes.

-« Chut… Tu te rappelles, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tout est permis. » Lui chuchotais-je en me rapprochant encore de lui.

Je le fis s'allonger sur le canapé et me mis à cheval sur lui. Ses yeux ébahis fixant mon soutien-gorge plein, vert anis aux bordures de dentelle couleur argent. Je me baissais lentement à son oreille, laissant mes cheveux tomber sur son visage. J'attrapais la bouteille de whisky et une fois qu'il l'empoigna je répétais : « ce n'est qu'un rêve ».

Je me mis sur ses genoux alors qu'il se remit à boire à plus soif. Il dénoua sa cravate puis j'ouvris sa chemise en faisant sauter chaque bouton d'un coup sec, je n'ai jamais aimé les boutons des vêtements.

Après avoir bu jusqu'à la moitié de sa bouteille, il se décida à se déshabiller de lui-même. Il se leva et me posa sur le canapé. Il retira sa ceinture et la lança à travers la pièce. Les heures de quidditch avaient payées et la tablette d'abdos de marbre qu'il arborait me donner presque faim. Je me mis à genoux devant lui, et fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon, quand je disais que je n'aimais pas les boutons, je n'exagérais pas. Je fis glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, découvrant ainsi ses cuisses fortes et ses jambes fermes et musclées. Le sport, ça vous entretiens un homme, il y a pas à dire. Son érection apparente me donna l'eau à la bouche, et oui, je suis une croqueuse d'homme, une bonne vivante, une de celle qui s'adonne à tous les plaisirs de la vie.

Je descendis son caleçon en deux temps, trois mouvements et agrippa son sexe fermement, ce qui eu pour conséquence directe de lui faire pousser un gémissement de contentement. Il tenait d'une main la bouteille de whisky tandis que son autre main fourrageait mes cheveux. Il était beaucoup plus baisable de cet angle là.

Je commençai par des coups de langue, poursuivant par l'avaler en entier. Il s'exécuta dans des vas et viens frénétiques, ponctués de râlement de plaisir entre deux gorgées de whisky.

J'en avais eu d'autre dans la bouche, mais pas de si épaisse que la sienne. Il accéléra le rythme, me faisant presque suffoquer, avant de tout éjaculer par terre, sur le tapis que la mère de Weasley avait nettoyé, ça n'aura pas servi à grand-chose m'amusais-je à penser en me relevant.

Je levai les yeux vers son visage et y découvrit un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Je saisi la bouteille de whisky qui était toujours dans sa main et commença à me gargariser la gorge avec pour recracher dans un pot de fleur près d'un mur. Malefoy, à qui je tournais le dos pour pouvoir cracher, posa ses mains sur mon ventre. Je fus surprise lorsque ses doigts glacés rencontrèrent ma peau brûlante et me redressa, presque instinctivement.

Il posa sa main droite sur le mur qui me faisait face pendant que son autre main me triturait les cuisses, les hanches, s'aventurant parfois même jusqu'à mon entre-jambe, et alors qu'il était toujours dans mon dos, il me susurra au creux de l'oreille.

-« On a passé beaucoup d'années à se faire la guerre Hermione, tu trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il encore bien éméché.

- C'est parce qu'on ne sait faire que ça Drago.

- On devrait passer plus de temps…

- à faire quoi ? S'aimer ? Faut pas pousser non plus. Lui coupais-je la voix pleine de sarcasme.

- à boire alors si tu préfères. » Conclu-t-il en me retournant, puis me planquant au mur.

Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Malefoy bourré d'il y a dix minutes. Il avait encore moins les airs de Malefoy, roi des puceaux-fayot de tous les jours. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de félin et d'agressif. Sa respiration était plus bruyante, comme s'il était à la chasse, qu'il était le prédateur et moi la proie. L'habituel gris terne de ses pupilles avait laissé place à du métal acier qu'il plantait en moi tout en se rapprochant encore et encore.

Lorsqu'il ne pu plus avancer et alors que je ne pouvais plus bouger, il soupira contre mon cou « c'est vrai ce qu'on dit de toi Hermione, tu es un aussi bon coup que ça ? ». Je plaçai mes mains sur le haut de son dos, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, puis planta légèrement mes ongles dans sa chaire. Tout en descendant mes mains le long de son échine, le griffant assez pour lui donner des frissons, je répondis dans un souffle : « Irrésistible ».

Il se décolla subitement de moi, m'agrippant les fesses et m'attirant vers son corps, il fendit ensuite sur mes lèvres, comme s'il attaquait la proie que j'étais pour lui. D'un doigt il dégrafa mon soutient, le seul qui avait été capable de me dévêtir de cette manière c'était Blaise, et encore, il lui en avait fallu du temps pour qu'il y arrive du premier coup. Il dû percevoir ma surprise puisqu'à ce moment précis je le sentis sourire sur mes lèvres.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me porta jusque sur le canapé, où il m'allongea. Il se mit à genou entre mes jambes repliées et se mit à caresser les pointes de mes seins du bout des doigts. Bientôt, sa langue se retrouva sur mon téton. J'avais la poitrine en feu. Il caressa du bout des doigts mon entre-jambe, par-dessus la dentelle de mon sous vêtement.

Je reposais mes mains dans son dos, mais cette fois, juste au dessus de ses fesses rebondies, et le griffa le bas des reins, doucement. Il eu un frisson d'excitation et en serrant les dents il marmonna

-« Tu cherches à faire quoi là ? Me rendre fou ?

- Irrésistible. Souriais-je

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Hermione Granger. C'est moi qui mène la danse. »

Je recommençais et senti un deuxième éclair d'excitation passé en lui.

-« Je mène Malefoy. Allez vas-y, supplies moi…

- Tu me supplieras d'abord. » Fini-t-il.

Le jeu était devenu plus intéressant. C'est tellement plus amusant de jouer à deux.

Je le basculai et il tomba sur le tapis, sur le dos et moi, par-dessus. Lui emprisonnant les lèvres avec les miennes, je glissai ma main vers le bas de son ventre bien décidée à le faire craqué, pendant que lui faisait la même chose avec moi. Pendant que je lui caressais la verge, il plongea son index dans ma bouche, que je me mis à sucer goulûment. Une fois son doigt humide, il le glissa sous mon sous vêtement et me caressa lentement le clitoris de haut en bas. Son doigt glacé eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur moi, je me cambrai alors automatiquement. Je lui lâchai le membre et m'appuya des deux côtés de son visage.

-« Tu as les doigts glacés, tu triches… Soupirais-je difficilement, tiraillée entre mon désir et mon orgueil.

- Tu as des ongles excitants, des lèvres délicieuses et une paire de seins et c'est moi qui triche ? » Ria-t-il.

Il me rallongea, une fois de plus sur le canapé, me retira mon string et son index glacé fut remplacé par sa langue chaude. Le changement radical de température me fit gémir comme une folle. Il enchaîna en faisant de légers vas et viens avec la langue. Je bougeai le bassin à son rythme.

-« Dis-le. Chuchota-t-il, toujours contre mon sexe.

- Dire quoi ? Articulai-je difficilement

- Les trois mots. Ceux que je veux t'entendre dire…

- Tu sais que j'ai envie de les dire. Avouais-je toute volonté envolée

- Allez vas-y. Murmura-t-il avant de me suçoter le clitoris et caressant mes seins de ses grandes paumes froides provoquant un torrent de désir en moi.

- Prends-moi Drago. Implorais-je.

- Dis-le encore une fois. Exigea-t-il en se redressant puis en s'allongeant sur moi

- Prends-moi Drago. Répétais-je sans réfléchir.

-Il était temps. »

Il caressa mon sexe avec le bout de son pénis, puis me pénétra d'un coup sec. Je me contractais autour de lui en cambrant violemment. Et il commença un vas et viens beaucoup plus doux. Je me retournais et me retrouva sur le dessus, mes mouvements, plus saccadé, plus instinctifs et plus profond que les siens, lui arrachèrent un long soupir de satisfaction. Tandis que moi, je prenais du plaisir à chaque vas et viens qu'il exécutait en moi. Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant encore deux heures, contre chaque murs, chaque portes, dans mon lit, sur ma commode, sur les fauteuils, au sol, dans la salle de bain, sur son bureau et pour finir dans son lit. Ponctué par des micro-pauses qui n'étaient accordées que pour boire.

-« Faudra tout ranger… S'amusa-t-il alors que l'on était allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans son lit.

- Impressionnant pour un… Commençais-je

- Pour un puceau ? Me coupa-t-il

- Non, j'ai la certitude que tu n'es pas puceau, ce que tu as fais ce soir, un puceau n'aurai pas su le faire. Je voulais dire, pour un Griffondor.

- Une cliente satisfaite de plus. Déclara-t-il souriant. Et, ça va changer quoi entre nous deux ?

- Rien. Tu es Malefoy, Griffondor, Préfet en chef. Je suis Granger, Serpentard, Préfet en chef.

- Alors… Commença-t-il

- Non. Retires tout ça de ta tête. C'était une partie de jambe en l'air, une belle partie, c'est vrai mais c'est tout. Ne cherche pas de signes là-dessous, il n'y en a pas. C'était du sexe. C'est tout. »

Il se redressa, ouvris le tiroir de sa table de chevet y pris quelque chose pendant que je m'occupais à trouver mes chaussures que j'avais lancé dans cette chambre. Un fin nuage de fumée suivi d'une odeur de tabac remplit la pièce. Je fis face à Malefoy en me levant alors que lui s'étalai de toute sa longueur dans son lit.

-« Tu fumes toi ? Demandais-je étonnée.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à propos de moi que tu ne sais pas Hermione Granger. »

Je revins m'asseoir sur le lit pour mettre mes escarpins noirs.

« - Hermione Granger… à la hauteur de ta réputation. Déclara-t-il

- Je le sais.

- Si tu savais ce qu'on dit de toi.

- La publicité n'est pas toujours mensongère… Vas-y dis-le.

- Dire quoi ?

-Mes trois mots. Ceux que je veux entendre. Arrêtes de tourner autour et dis-les moi » Soupirais-je après avoir mis mes escarpins.

Il posa son menton sur mon épaule et souffla

« - Tu es irrésistible... »

Ensuite il se rallongea.

« -J'ai une question Malefoy. Comment se fait-il que tu sois si bon et que personne ne sois au courant ? Demandais-je en me relevant.

- Les filles de Griffondor, elles le savent toutes. Plus de la moitié des filles de Serdaigle aussi. Quelques unes de Poufsoufle et de Serpentard aussi. Mais aucunes d'elles n'en parlent parce que je leurs ai demandé de ne pas en parler. Tu comprends, les garçons préfèrent les filles expérimentées, réputée, presque farouche, comme toi. Les filles, elles, préfèrent les garçons timides, sage, puceaux même parfois, et surtout inoffensifs, comme moi. Toi et moi, on cultive notre image parce que ça nous arrange. Mon image m'offre souvent des dépucelages et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- Mouais. Bref, j'ai une vie moi, alors je ne vais pas rester pour te faire la conversation. Déclarais-je avant de traverser la pièce. Ah, j'oubliais, si tu m'appelle Hermione Granger en public, tu auras mal. Très mal. Granger, ça suffira.

- Ma proposition, celle de boire plus. Elle tient toujours. Dit-il avant que j'ouvre la porte.

- Si tu améliore encore tes performances, j'y penserai peut-être. Lui répondis-je avec amusement.

- C'était ce que l'on avait de mieux et tu me dis que tu en veux plus, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur un coude. C'est toi qui m'a supplié, tu as oublié ?

- Parce que tu penses que j'étais à mon plus haut niveau ? Rétorquais-je le regard malicieux. Je te l'ai dit Malefoy, Irrésistible. Irrésistible. »

Une seconde avant que je ne referme la porte derrière moi, j'entendis son soupire rêveur, celui qu'ils ont tous une fois que je m'en vais… « Irrésistible ».

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, ramassai quelque affaires, me rendit à la salle de bain et y pris une douche. J'enfilais une longue robe de soie argenté, enfila des escarpins verts …. Et sorti de nos appartements. Mes boucles chocolat tombaient à la perfection sur mes épaules quand je descendis les escaliers. J'ouvris les hautes portes de la grande salle qui était toujours noire de monde et me dirigeai directement vers les Serpentards, d'où personne n'avait bougé. Je m'arrêtais net devant cette insupportable Pansy qui avait osé s'installé à ma place. Dans mon angle, celui de mon canapé, celui où ma cour était installée.

« - Alors Mione, tu en as mis des tonnes. S'amusa-t-elle en me fixant du regard.

- Pauvre Pansy, apprends à parler avant de faire marcher ta grande et inutile bouche. Mais d'abords, vires tes fesses de cette place, c'est la mienne. »

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement et décala jusqu'à ce que je finisse par lui dire de se lever. Je m'installai et aussitôt Blaise enroula son bras autour de moi.

« - Tu as gagné le pari ? Questionna Pansy toujours plantée devant moi

- On m'appelle l'Irrésistible. » Répondis-je.

Quelques joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch levèrent leurs verres avec un sourire entendus, pendant que Pansy fila je ne sais où. Je me tournais vers Blaise et lui chuchota

« - On a du boulot

- Je suis à votre service votre Majesté. Répondit-il intéressé. Tu veux quoi ?

- Séduire pour mieux détruire » Souriais-je

Au même moment, Malefoy fit son entrée dans la salle, un verre à la main, et son air de puceau sur le visage.

Devinez ce que je lu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il leva son verre vers moi…

Notes à moi-même : ne plus jamais donner à boire à un Griffondor. Sauf à celui-là.

«Irrésistible»

* * *

En espérant que l'attente valait le coup.


End file.
